The Great Sesshomaru
by Coolcat97128
Summary: A story between Sesshomaru and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GREAT SESSHOMARU**

**I'm the great Sesshomaru and I live in the federal era of Japan. I was born sixteen thousand years ago and saw many things like my father and my mother fall in and out of love. Even being a great youkai like my father was, he loved me and my mother dearly, but he did something that was unforgivable toward my mother. He cheated on her with a ningen and had a son named Inuyasha, who was a hanyou. **

**Anyway my father asked me on the night the hanyou was to be born:**

"_**Sesshomaru I have a favor I like to ask of you, would you protect your brother from danger?" **_**Toga asked his oldest son Sesshomaru.**

"_**Of course not father, I don't want anything to do with him. Besides mother would go against it for me the heir to the western lands to protect this child, but for you anything. After all you are my father and I listen to you more than I do listen to mother. So as a favor to you yes I will protect my brother and love him as you love me." **_**Sesshomaru answered his father Toga, who he love dearly with all his heart.**

"_**That is my boy. I'm proud of you for doing this for me and his mother. You mean the world to me Sesshomaru. How is your mother anyway?" **_**asked Toga of his son.**

"_**Mother doesn't know I'm here talking to you father, she thinks I'm visiting grandma and grandpa. But she is okay for all I know, she locks herself in her room and doesn't even eat any food. I think she misses you a lot. Not that I don't blame her because I miss you too. Can I come home and be with you and your new family?" **_**Sesshomaru asked of his father who he loves.**

"_**I would love you to live with me and the family but you have to watch over your mother for me like you have to protect Inuyasha and watch over just as you do your own mother." **_**Toga said to his son.**

**Of course that was six hundred years ago. Now I'm on the edge of protecting my brother from any danger that comes to him and his will being. He does not know that I watch him from afar of course or he would get wind of me and try to start a big fight. Now it is five hundred years and that stupid Hanyou falls in love with a miko no doubt. Anyway what happens is this guy who is on the run from the authorities comes to the miko named Kikyou and falls in love with her, by the way he was burned really bad so Kikyou had to try and safe his life. This is the same miko that my brother Inuyasha loves. And this guy gives himself over to a lot of youkai and is turned into this guy named Naraku and he is bent on getting the shikon no tama. Just to have my brother's soon to be mate. Inuyasha doesn't have a clue of what is going on. So then Naruku ends up hurting Kikyou really bad, who she thinks that is Inuyasha, then in turn she puts in arrow to my brother and pinned him to this tree (The God Tree) and then there is another five hundred years. By the way I'm Eleven thousand years old by this time. Oh I forgot to tell you my mother dies of a heartbreak and my father dies in a battle of some kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another five hundred years go by and I visit my brother in his forest. That changed everything for me and him that faithful day. This girl shows up out of nowhere and is being chased by a youkai and runs into my brother who wakes up and says to release him from the tree. Now my brother is suppose to be confide to the tree for a thousand years. I'm sixteen thousand years old and my brother is ten thousand years old. And a little mad for being put to a tree by his ex-lover. This girl's name is Kagome and her and my brother start a weird friendship that I don't even understand.**

"_**Inuyasha, you don't have to yell at me all the time you know!" **_**Yelled a very anger Kagome. **

"_**Well if you would just listen to me and not get in the way. I would not yell at you like I do all the time, why do you have to be so stubborn wench! All I asked out of you is that you become my mate!" **_**Yelled back my brother Inuyasha, of course they didn't know that I was an ear shot away listening to their argument which was funny. **

"_**Inuyasha why do you have to be so mean to Kagome, she trying her best not to get into trouble. And she is not interested to be your mate, she has a guy back in her time that she cares about a lot and loves him to much to be with the likes of you. Besides you are always looking around for someone and I don't think that is good for a relationship."**_** Said Sango.**

"_**Yes, Inuyasha you need to calm down. It would be best for all of us in the group." **_**Said the voice of reasoning named Miroku, who thought it would be a good idea to grope Lady Sango on the rear end at that time.**

**SLAP!**

"_**Pervert! Why do you have to grope me every time you think is right Miroku!"**_** Yelled a very angry Sango. **

"_**I'm sorry Sango-sama it's my curse hand. And did you say Kagome has a boyfriend back in her time?" **_**Said a defenseless Monk. **

"_**Yeah, why do you have to be so mean to my mom-sama, Inuyasha? And Miroku would you stop trying to grope Sango-sama as well. Take your own advice." **_**Asked and said a little fox kit named Shippo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This group formed before my brother's ex-lover show up in the picture with Narako, who wanted the shikon-no-tama for himself so he could rule the federal era and the world forever. Now for Kagome she and Sango decided to get out of camp away from Inuyasha and the monk which I don't blame the girls. The only ones in the camp are Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala which is a fire cat. **

"_**Sesshomaru will you come out from where you are hiding. Because I know you are here my dumb stupid half brother." **_**Said a still very angry Inuyasha.**

"_**Well little brother seems to me you keep on getting into trouble a lot more with this fox of a girl. What is her name anyway?" **_**Asked Sesshomaru.**

"_**None of your business, why are you following us anyway? I'm not little anymore if you can see that Half brother. Why are you still around me even if I don't want you around at all? Does it have to do with father? If so you can stop trying to protect me. BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR YOUR PROTECTION ANYMORE BROTHER!" **_**Yelled Inuyasha who was beyond tick off.**

"_**I do what I please and if I want to follow you and your little group around I will and as for father I made a promise and I attend to keep that promise of course you would not know anything about this promise. Look what happened to your love she died thinking that you hurt her and now that her look a like is here you think that you could just get the jewel and turn yourself into a full youkai and that way you would mate her anyway. Am I right little half brother, but then again the way you treat her, I doubt if she will come back to you." **_**Stated a very cold stoic Sesshomaru.**

"_**What! You heard that! Just how long where you listening to our private argument brother?" **_**Inuyasha said still mad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way Miroku took this moment upon himself to go see if the girls needed any help bathing. And Shippo along with Kilala just stayed put and listening to me and Inuyasha fight. In the meantime the girls found a spring of hot water and was ready to get in when all of a sudden Miroku shows up.**

"_**Sango I can't believe you said that and in front of Miroku and Inuyasha also let's not forget Shippo.**_

"_**Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to anyway Inuyasha will stop asking you to be his mate now so know you don't have to worry about anything and Miroku, you better explain why you are here and not back at camp?" **_**Said Sango at that time.**

"_**Thought you would need some help bathing my love and you didn't answer my question, but listening to Kagome to say it, it sounds true so Kagome what is this guy's name if you don't mind me asking? He sound interesting to get to know. And by the way Lord Sesshomaru is back at camp fighting with Inuyasha thought you girls would like to know that." "WHAT? Lord of the ice is at our camp fighting with Inuyasha and you just left without helping him out. Miroku if Inuyasha is hurt and dying I'm going to kill you understand me? And my love's name is not important to you away because I haven't meet him yet, but we do talk a lot about my travels here and other things that I'm not going to mention at this time Miroku."**_

"_**Lady Kagome they are just fighting with words. What do you want me to do say 'Lord Sesshomaru leave our camp and your brother alone?' I want to know out of concern for my friend. What if the guy is a complete idiot and you end up on the streets selling yourself, It is not right so his name please Kagome." **_**Kagome decided to ignore Miroku at that point to go back to the campsite where I and Inuyasha are.**

"_**Kagome where are you going?"**_

"_**I'm going to purify that butthead of a taiyoukai away from me and our group! Miroku I said I don't even now his name yet okay so please drop the subject."**_

"_**Do you think she is really going to purify Lord Sesshomaru Sango? Sango she must have told you this guy's name. Please Sango tell me?"**_

"_**I don't know Miroku if she is going to do what she says but with Kagome there is no telling what she will do. And yes she did, but I'm not telling you either, we should had back to camp anyway."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at camp Inuyasha drew out his sword and so did I and poor defenseless Shippo and Kilala hide from this fight that was going to start, because I (Sesshomaru) said to Inuyasha to try and treat Kagome like a lady and Inuyasha said that he would go to heck for that before he gave any respect to the wench. And that is when Kagome step out of the forest that covered the little campground of the group.**

"_**Inuyasha SIT!"**_

"_**Wench don't do that in front of my brother!"**_

"_**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT AND DON'T CALL ME WENCH, IT IS KA-GO-ME THREE SYBOMLS, HOW HARD IS THAT FOR YOU INUYASHA!"**_

"_**IT'S HARD BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE, WHAT YOU ARE IS WHAT I SAY YOU ARE AND THAT IS A WENCH!"**_

**By this time Inuyasha saw how mad he made Kagome and I was just dumb founded at that point and hoped I never got on her bad side. Well I'm already on that side of her anyway. Let me tell you how I got on her bad side. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It happened a while ago, My father left two swords for his sons and one of them went to the oldest which was tensagia and the other one went to his youngest which was tentsagia and that is when I first meet Kagome and that is when my brother decided to cut my arm off. But in time my arm grow back. And you thought I hated ningen, guess again. Inuyasha on the other hand has hatred for ningen and everyone else because of what his lover did to him. By the way Inuyasha is in a huge giant crater that is the form of his body. And as Kagome is on the ground crying because of the hurtfulness of my stupid half brother did to her. This time he has gone to far.**

"_**I'm going home and staying there for the rest of my life Inuyasha! Have fun finding the scared jewel shards of the shikon-no-tama**__**on your own and have fun explaining this to Sango and Miroku! And by the way his name is Darren Inuyasha and he treats me better than you do!"**_

"_**Lady Kagome don't leave, stay here with me, you can stay at my camp which is not to far from here and you can see Rin and Jakken and An-Un. We would not mind. Would we Jakken?**_

"_**N-N-No L-L-Lord S-S-Sesshomaru w-w-we w-w-would n-n-not m-m-mind o-o-one b-b-bit."**_** Said a really nervous Jakken who decided it was okay for him to follow me to my brother's camp.**

"_**Is that okay with you and Sango? That is if you guys can keep my mindless brother busy with things for a while at least in till Kagome-sama is cool down."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**That is when Sango and Miroku came back to see if I was gone and to their surprise they had heard what I said to Lady Kagome.**

"_**That is fine with us, just one thing Lord Sesshomaru take Shippo with you as well, he hates being without Kagome for a long time and Inuyasha always hits him on his head for nothing." **_**Said Sango**_**.**_

"_**Okay, I will. Anyway I love having Rin around and Jakken who ends up in a lot of mess because he doesn't know how to keep her in good play and she is always taking his staff away from him. Come Kagome and Shippo I need to get back to camp, before something happens to Rin."**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru thank you for this it is a treat to get away from Inuyasha. Why does he do the things he does to me? I feel like I'm a nobody around him and I hate that. Why does he hate me so much?" **_**Asked Kagome who is still in tears. (Even though she doesn't sound like she is.)**

"_**Well Kagome it is because five hundred years ago his love put him in that tree and he has always been like that after our father died." **_** Sesshomaru said trying to calm the girl down. **

**By this time I was falling in love with her and didn't know why because she was after all ningen and I was a youkai and we don't get along. I was trying to get on her good side and that may prove hard for me since she didn't love me instead she loved my brother who is in idiot by the way.**

"_**Sesshomaru why are you all of sudden nice to everyone? I mean you don't show emotions like that out in the open. I hope Inuyasha will get the idea to leave me alone for a while at least. Sesshomaru I think you are a good guy and not as bad as you show to all of us." **_**Said a very happy Kagome.**

**I was just struck for the moment, thinking on how I could explain myself to her. So I thought hard and long about what I could say to her.**

"_**Well Kagome, My brother likes to tell stories of how I mistreat him. If fact it was my and his father's wish that I stay by him and not to fight him likes he fights me a lot. I'm very nice to those who get to know me and my way a do things and handle problems. With him knowing me personally, he has a different view of me. What is your view and why do you hang out with a mindless mutt and protect him from me very time I want to simplely talk to him? If you ask me that is very stupid and not very smart of a beautiful girl such as yourself. I also act like that because My mother decided to die of a heartbreak and she would refuse to eat and my father decided to come back to my mother and found out that she died of lack of food. So my father went to war and died during the battle and of a broken heart as well. So I'm nice and loving toward those who are willingly to get to know me. Those who don't judge that I'm just mean and cruel all the time like Inuyasha thinks that way now because of his first love. So what do you think of Inuyasha know? Is he loving toward me or you? I will leave that thought up to you."**_

"_**Sesshomaru, I know that Inuyasha still loves Kikyou and I have been playing second ever since I meet him in his forest and thought he would be the one I would be with for the rest of my life, I guess I was wrong and confused why Inuyasha hate you so much? Please explain that to me."**_

"_**He hates me because I have wealth and he has nothing, his mother decided to abandon him while he was very little and didn't know what to do, so I took my brother in and he has regretted living with me ever since and when he run away I went after him and stayed with him in till he was able to defend himself against those who would do harm and for him saying what he said to you I'm sorry he should've said that. That is how he gets into trouble a lot and that brings dishonor on me and my family name."**_

"_**Oh I understand now that is why you are always there when I need help or he gets into trouble. Sorry for getting in the way sometimes I don't mean to and I try stay out of trouble, but Inuyasha gets into trouble and I help him out and he thinks that I draw the trouble since it's my fault that the scared jewel is shattered in the first place. I don't know how to deal with that brother of yours except sit him all the time he gets out of line it is tiring some and I hate being in two different places at once." **_

"_**This Sesshomaru doesn't understand you at all but I will tell you this I was once in love with Kikyou and she said 'I love you Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha so much' It was hard for Inuyasha to understand Kikyou and I so one day he decided that I was a threat to him and Kikyou and wanted to get ride of me. So my suggestion is to stick **_

_**to your mission and keep away from him. No it can't be her. Kagome I will be right back, Rin stay with Jakken and Kagome. That's an order Jakken."**_

"_**But Sesshomaru are you talking about Kikyou and you can smell her?"**_

"_**Yes dear Kagome I can smell Kikyou, if Inuyasha comes this way keep him busy please and remember what I said to you about me and Kikyou. Inuyasha must not know at all no matter what he does to you don't tell him. Please Kagome-sama keep this between me and you okay"**_

"_**Okay between you and me only."**_** Said Kagome**

**By the way I heal Kikyou after we defeat Naraku and made one happy brother. I will go with Kagome to the future and we can come back to the past to be with Miroku, Sango, Kokohaku, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Keade. My brother calls her the old hag for no parent reason and I hate that, she is old and needs to be respected and loved a lot so Kagome and I have her with us at the campsite.**

"_**Kikyou what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Do you think it would be a big surprise when Inuyasha sees me Sesshomaru, by the way I have a question for you, Why are you traveling with that little girl? I thought you hated ningen at least that is what you told me when I was with Inuyasha."**_

"_**It is none of your business Kikyou what this Sesshomaru does is not of your concern. My concern however is Inuyasha and his safety. So again what do you what with Inuyasha?"**_

_**Kikyou laughs at this and says "I want him to go with me to the grave."**_

"_**Why do you want him to go with you?"**_

"_**Because he killed me and I want revenge Sesshomaru and stay out of the way this time."**_

"_**I will not Kikiyou stay out of the way."**_

"_**Do us both a favor and stopping acting like you care what happens to Inuyasha, look you try to kill him for your own father's sword that is made out of his fang and you want that so you are using my reincarnation to get it. She is to loyal to Inuyasha at the moment if you had not noticed."**_

"_**Kikyou you can't kill my brother, I won't let you and as for me and of the girl it is none of your concern, be sides you should see how Inuyasha treats her. I should go and Kikyou remember stay the heck away from Inuyasha, cause if he goes to heck with you I will be there to get him out understand me. Now leave my presents before I kill you myself and not my brother."**_

"_**Fine just remember this she is not like me and never will be Sesshomaru, I gave you pleasure and she is still innocent." **_

"_**Yes you did but this girl has a boyfriend and from the why she said that he treats her better then my brother does at the moment I think I will take this situation very delicate and have her for my own and not this Darren guy or whatever. Thank you Kikyou for the idea."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**At this Kikyou started to laugh at this and said to me 'You think you can bed the girl than have fun and Sesshomaru turn around and see what is fun.' When I did there stood a very anger Kagome and Shippo of course Kikyou had to remind me that I was not alone and that she put the idea in my head to get this girl in my bed, will I felt stupid at that moment and didn't know what to do now. Leave it up to Kagome to say something.**

"_**You are nothing but a jerk like your brother and I will go now to the well in Inuyasha's forest and go home so have fun Sesshomaru. Come Shippo you can come with me and meet Darren and my family. By the way have fun telling Sango and Miroku about this one Lord Sesshomaru."**_

**At this she left and now I don't know what to do. I was thinking of myself when I said that and didn't really think straight. So I followed Kagome to the well and Keade was there with a guy nonetheless and he looked at Kagome and she totally forgot Shippo who was in her arms at that time asleep of course.**

"_**Darren I was just coming to go home, why are you here?"**_

"_**Kagome, I missed you and couldn't wait to see you again. That and I have something to tell you, so here it goes I'm from here and your family sealed up the well because they are here with me and Souta come out now."**_

"_**Dang you Darren how did you now that I was there?"**_

"_**I just did Souta and Kagome I see you have been with both of my brothers I'm sorry for the way they treated you. Especially Inuyasha, leave him to me and Sesshomaru, so what do you think of my mate Sesshomaru?"**_

"_**Nice chose, but why are you back brother?"**_

"_**Oh, come now dear brother you can't guess why I'm back, could it be because I miss having my brothers around or could it be that I missed my Kagome? What one do you think Kagome?"**_

"_**I don't know Darren I was hoping you would tell me. Wait since when did I become your mate to be? First it is Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru claims me as their mate and now here you are claiming me as your mate. I don't like this one bit and for one, Keade I need some rest from my journey and then I will talk to all of you guys later Inuyasha come out now! Or I will sit you where you are!"**_

"_**Well hello again Kagome-sama how did you know we where there?"**_

"_**Well if you think about it Miroku, you have spiritual energy and so do I, so I figured where ever I go you as my group are not to far behind me so now what."**_

"_**That is a very good answer so let me, Sango and little Shippo take you to the village for you could relax for a bit."**_

**So Kagome left with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin and also the stupid human hater frog named Jakken. So me and my brothers are there in the meadow of Inuyasha's forest where the well to the future is at arguing like crazy people who should get Kagome.**


	9. Chapter 9

"And what about us?"

"The same Inuyasha as all ways we stay and sort out our problems and then we have to talk to Kagome after she is done resting."

"That is right Sesshomaru, you both have claimed my woman and I'm not happy at this one bit so how about we talk it out and see if we can come up with a soluation to our little problem. And Miroku here can stay and make sure we don't kill each other."

"I don't think it is a good idea after all Kagome is a big girl and I say we let her figure out which one of us she likes instead what do you think Inuyasha?"

"I have to agree with Sesshomaru on that one we should let Kagome decide for herself which one of us she likes and loves the most. Of course she has been with me for a long time now and we are in the middle of hunting down the shikon no tama after all and there is nothing you two can do about that brothers."

"Well Inuyasha I think I can do better, I've known Kagome from the day she was born in fact her father said that I would be good for his daughter so I have out lick you both in that department."

"Well I do have a say in this…"

_Then out of no where Kagome shows up and surprises all of us (brothers)._

"_Kagome what are you doing here I thought you were resting in the village with your family?"_

"_I was and I thought maybe I can help all three of you out and I also wanted to say to all three of you, I don't care if you known me longer or just this past four years. I have been on this hunt for shards since I was first pulled in the bone eaters well and all I have to say is you all can go up your butts, because I talked to my friend and a sister Sango also I run into Kikyou who has history with only two of you and she said that all of you are not pure in the way I want a guy so now what gentlemen? I hope you can explain to me and Inuyasha why both of you did her?"_

Both me and my brother Darren were stunned that she run into Kikyou and to top that off Kikyou told her the private things we both did to her. By this time Naraku decided to come and ruin our explanation to Kagome. 

"_Naraku, what do you want to claim me as your mate as well?"_

"_My, my you are upset why Kagome think you have something I want and no you three it isn't that either. Just give me the shikon no tama Kagome and nothing will happen to your little kit."_

"_Give me Shippo Naraku and you can have the shikon no tama just as long as you don't hurt Shippo."_

Me and my brothers where stunned well at least me and Darren. Inuyasha tried to get Shippo but knowing Naraku, he had Kagura come and fight Inuyasha.

"_Kagome! Don't you give that damn jewel to him! If you do we will all be dead!"_

"_Inuyasha stop yelling at my girlfriend!" "Your girlfriend she is mine!"_

"_Go away Koga, you are not helping the situation very much!" "Go eat dirt muttface! I'm here for one reason…"_

"_And that reason is what Koga!"_ All three of us males plus Kagome yelled at Koga. Naraku is still waiting on the answer for the shikon no tama which was getting him very angry and then Kagome's family decided to show up at that moment.

"_For Kagome to be my mate! Stupids! Wait Kagome why did you yell with those stupid dogs for anyway?"_

Koga and her family look confused. Naraku was really getting pissed off at that moment.

"_Koga, not know! I have a bigger problem then who right at the moment and I need to think so if you four will shut up for a moment I can think of a plan!"_

"_Kagome, I'm waiting and I don't like waiting one bit, the jewel or the fox kit? Which one?"_

"_Both Naraku!"_

"_What!"_

"_Wonderful job Sesshomaru, and thank you for getting Shippo for me. Naraku you just lost your barging chip. So there!"_

"_Your welcome my dear Kagome. Anything you need I will do for you willingly and save you from this foul beast called Naraku."_

"_What!" _This was said by Inuyasha, Koga, and Darren._ "Now which one of you is going to fight Kagura? And one of you fight Naraku?"_

"_I'll fight Kagura! It's been a while Kagura. How are things going for you?" _said Darren_ "Darren, what are you doing back here? Your father said never come back to this time ever again."_

"_Well if you must know, I came back because Naraku wanted me to come back so here I am. What do you think of that my dear Kagome? Give us the jewel! And by the way we still have a barging chip your family Kagome."_

"_Jerk! You work for him and he is a filthy hanyou and I thought I was bad Fluffy."_

"_Your not all that bad InuYasha your just a good for nothing, Darren on the other hand is the bad seed in our family and he is a full youkai like me, so father banished him to live among other youki in the future where he meet my bride to be, but before he left he run into Kikyou and he was told about Naraku's old form and this form as while that was he found out that Kikyou was in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha. When our dear beloved father die, he died under our own brother's sword and not that of the dragon that he fought after you were born. That is why there are only two swords one for me and you to protect the ones we love. Which at this point is Kagome and her friends, I don't want to see her hurt anymore then she is already has been. Monk get her out of here now and that is an order like or not! Kagome stay away from here. I promise I will come back for you and Shippo along with your family members."_

"_Why me, want to stay and fight. Besides Kagome is a big girl. Oh crap Kagome don't start crying, you have to think about InuYasha and his ears and how he hates it when you cry."_

"_Monk just get her out of here NOW before I kill you myself instead of that damn hole in your hand."_

"_T-t-that is fine with me, I don't even want to be hereeee."_

"_Kags don't start crying on me and Sesshomaru plus you are going to cry in front of the Jerk and Wolf boy over there. Besides youkais and hanyou's can't stand crying."_

"_Talk about yourself mutt. This Sesshomaru can handle anything…Kagome what are you doing?"_

"_She is crying Sesshomaru, because she found her one and only who can comfort and love her along with her family and that person just happens to be you my son."_

"_Mom! Your alive, but how?" "Well, well never I thought I would see my three sons in one place at once. And you must be Naraku the evil hanyou after the shikon no tama and Kagome for a mate, will hate to burst your bubble Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate to be Inuyasha, Naraku, Darren,." "Dad! You shouldn't be alive, you should be dead. How did live through the wounds I give you!"_

"_Hello there Darren, by the way Sesshomaru go and get your love out of here. I will explain everything later. Just get out of here!"_

"_Of course father, come Kagome and Inuyasha, stop staring and let's go now!"_

"_Yes, sweetie go and we will talk later."_

"_Mom, you're alive too."_

"_Yes, my beautiful baby boy."_

Me and Kag just look at a red face Inuyasha by this time. Which made Kagome start to laugh. Kags laugh was beautiful as song bird which made me melt and my father and mother just laughed too. Inuyasha was a bright red in the face by that time. Then Naraku started to attack and his aim was at Kagome which my father blocked with a sword of his own. Out of nowhere soliders came and aided my dad.

"_Get out of here now! And Sesshomaru take the women with you to the western lands and also Kagome's family." _


End file.
